Numbness of the fingers and parasthesia are common symptoms of Carpal Tunnel Syndrome (“CTS”). A stressed-median nerve coupled with increased compression accompanying bending of the wrist creates numbness and tingling. CTS can result in difficulty gripping and making a fist, and dropping objects. Conventional remedies for CTS include non-steroidal anti-inflammatory mediations, splinting at night and sometimes corticosteroid injection of the carpal canal. CTS can also treated surgically, either endoscopically or by open surgery. In contrast to the invasive and disruptive conventional treatments of CTS, the present invention treats CTS by collagenase injection directed at the transverse carpal ligament.
Micro tearing of the origin of the plantar fascia at the medical calcaneal tuberosity can often lead to inflammation and fibrosis of collagen tissue. The plantar fascia is the membrane beneath the skin on the bottom of the foot that helps anchor the skin to deeper structures of the foot. Plantar fasciitis is a very common cause of heel pain, usually occurring in middle age and typically not related to trauma. Current treatment modalities are limited to physical therapy, cortisone shots and surgery. Physical therapy is usually prolonged and therefore can become very expensive. Cortisone shots frequently have to be repeated and are very painful. Typically, plantar fasciitis causes months of pain before relief is achieved. Surgery to cut the attachment of the plantar fascia from its origin on the calcaneus is used in cases that do not respond to conservative treatment. However, complications with surgery include damage to nerves in the sole of the foot. The present invention provides a simple non-surgical solution for plantar fasciitis by the use of collagenase injection, directed at the damaged, fibrotic, collagen tissue.
Lateral epicondylitis, also known as tennis elbow, is a very common cause of impairment and pain in the arm. Lateral epicondylitis results from tearing of the origin of the extensor muscles from the elbow. Such tears are usually partial and are slow to heal. A repetitive traumatic injury at the extensor origin heals through fibrosis of collagen tissue. Current treatments include cortisone shots, physical therapy and bracing, which work in most cases. However, a significant number of people have a prolonged course of treatment. This becomes expensive. Surgery is the last option used when conservative treatment fails. Surgery is used to remove the damaged tissue, including fibrotic collagen tissue, at the bone.
To date there remains a need for an effective treatment of carpal tunnel, plantar fasciitis and lateral epicondylitis conditions. It is the object of invention to provide such methods of treatment.